


Melodies.

by TheBabblingWriter



Series: The Partner [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Carisi's intimate thoughts, F/M, Just partner fluff, S16, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: A late night, some music and Carisi's ever growing romantic thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment; unedited, however I'll probably come back someday and re-vamp things.

The coffee that was placed on her desk became her point of focus as her eyes adjusted to something other than the computer in front of her.

“Carisi, have I told you how much I appreciate you?” she questioned, taking a sip of her beverage.

“Often, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like hearin’ it.” He replied, sitting at his desk.

“Ya gonna ruin your eyesight.” He reminded her playfully causing her to roll her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” A glance at the clock made her groan. “Why the hell did I think it would be a good idea to bet against Fin. What kind of an idiot am I.” She complained, thinking back to a few hours ago when her and Fin had made a bet to decide who stayed late to go over some call logs.

“Want an answer to that?” Carisi grinned over at her when she raised her head to glare at him.

“Try it Sonn-shine. I’m running on a 20 minute nap and I’m 90% caffeine. See what happens.”

“That a threat or a promise.” Evangeline bit her lip but it was too late, she dissolved into giggles, shaking her head.

Sonny watched her, feeling a lightness in his chest every time he made her laugh. He knew exactly what it was. He was infatuated with his partner, someone who he considered his best friend. He smiled over at her, the corners of his eyes creasing up.

As her laughter faded, Eline felt the exhaustion leak back into her bones. She stifled a yawn and moved to the cute radio she had on her desk. Nick always joked that it was old fashioned and he got an even bigger kick when he found out she had a record player and vinyls. But she loved her radio, she didn’t care if everybody used their phones for everything.

Turning it on, her favourite station played, it was a country station, which Amanda denied listening to until Eline had caught her playing it and singing along to.

“You don’t mind do you?” She asked Carisi as the melodies of a soft Reba McEntire song played quietly through the squad room.

He shook his head and continued going over their vics phone records trying to find similarities until he heard soft singing.

Sonny glanced over and watched as her lips moved perfectly in time with the words. Her voice was beautiful, she was always so articulate and her laughter was music to his ears but to hear her voice create such perfect sounds like that drove him crazy.

_ ‘I can’t think of her like that, she’s my partner.’  _ He berated himself.

_ ‘God, she sounds beautiful though. Ma always said to marry a gal that could sing, does wonders for the kids.’  _ Oh hell. He tried to shake those thoughts from his head by staring at the paperwork in his hands. Nope. They weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

And it was in that moment, that Sonny resigned himself to his thoughts and feelings.


End file.
